Destiny 2: Untold Hero
by udjabudja
Summary: Follow the Tale of the untold hero that lead the rebellion inside the Last City. I do not own the rights to Destiny 2 this is for readers enjoyment. (Author) updates will be weekly and some chapters will get X rated at some parts of the story. If your too young don't read this. I appreciate any feedback that I receive. I will try and respond at the end of each chapter.
1. Ch1 Awakening

Destiny 2: The Untold Hero

Chapter 1: Awakening

When I first woke I was filled with confusion unable to breather for a brief moment. As my senses got stronger and I could see more clearly. I was in a cockpit of a ship I looked around at the different control panels but they had no power. As I continued to look around I noticed another seat with someone it. I unhooked myself and walked over to the seat.

" **H… Hey? Do you know what's going on?" I asked as I touched the figures shoulder.**

I jerked my hand away when the seat turned and all that was left of the man was his suit and bones. I looked at his suit closer and it had a name on it. The name was "Hughes". Before I could say anything a flash of a memory came to my mind. I was back in the cockpit but the panels had power and I could hear voices around me.

" _ **Mission Control this is Captain Wolf of the Voyager. We have completed final systems check and we are go for launch. Over." I said.**_

" _ **Roger that Captain we're all good out here be ready to lift off in 3 mins. Over."**_

" _ **Copy that Mission Control, lift off in 3 mins. Over and out. Hey Hughes you ready?" I said.**_

" _ **Yeah I'm ready but are you ready. You seemed so nervous this last week. For a second I thought you were going to bail. I'm glad you made it though it put the rest of the crew at ease for this." Hughes said while turning in his chair.**_

" _ **What? Me. Bail. Never. I would never bail on this mission. I can't let you have all the fun. Besides I'm the captain after all you guys would be lost without me." I said.**_

" _ **Ha. You know I would make a great captain if you weren't coming along." He said.**_

" _ **Then why didn't they pick you to be captain instead of me?" I said with a smile.**_

" _ **Well I…" he was cut off.**_

" _ **Captain wolf do you read?"**_

 _ **Turning back I said, "I copy Mission Control."**_

" _ **30 seconds till lift off. Over.**_

" _ **Roger copy that. Over." I said.**_

I was jerked from the memory. I looked at the body and a sense of sadness came over me. I wondered what happened to the ship and why did we crash and where. I turned from my old friend and went to the door. I reached for the door and pulled it open. The door had gotten rusted, but it slowly opened. As I walked through wreck of my ship I noticed that there was a window with light coming through. As I looked through the window I had another flash of a memory.

 _I was looking through the window floating in the hallway. As I looked through the window I could see Saturn fly by. I felt a hand touch my shoulder I turned to see it was our chief medical officer Lindsey._

" _ **Well captain here we are. In space. I can't believe we finally started the mission and its only bin few hours since we left earth." She said.**_

" _ **I know what you mean it used to take us years to get this far and now it's going to take us a few hours we'll reach our destination real soon. Tell me Lindsey what do you expect we'll find out there?" I said.**_

" _ **I don't know hopefully new home. Maybe new life. Maybe we'll find there are other life forms out there like us we could learn from each other." She said.**_

 __ _She started to get really excited and start day dreaming. When I started to wave my hand in front of her face she didn't even move._

" _ **Hmm what am I going to do to get her to snap out of it?" I said.**_

 _I looked around to see if there was anything I could use to snap her out of her little trance, but there was nothing I could use. So I turned back to here and did the only thing I could do. I grabbed her shoulders, pulled her in close to me, and kissed her deep. It snapped her out of her day dream, but pushing me away._

" _ **Guh why did you do that?" she said blushing.**_

" _ **Haha I couldn't leave you alone and stay cute floating down the hallway." I said.**_

" _ **Huh that doesn't mean you can… Wait you said cute. Do you really think I'm cute?" she said with a smile.**_

 _ **Blushing I said, "I… Um… Yeah I do. I do think you're cute."**_

" _ **Well maybe next time you can ask me first before you kiss me and also dinner." She said with a slight blush to her cheeks.**_

" _ **Well then how about to?" I asked.**_

" _ **How about 7:00? You can meet me at my room. I know a place on the colonist's level where we can have dinner?" she said.**_

" _ **Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tomorrow." I said**_

 __ _As I turned to head back to the flight deck Lindsey pulled me back, and gave me a kiss and a hug. Before I could do anything she let me go and floated down the hall. I was left there floating with my cheeks burning._

The memory ended and all I could see was not space but a vast desert. The ship had crashed on a planet of some sort and I had no clue where I was. I continued walking until I reached the next door, but when I tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. I went back down the hall way but I noticed something else. There was damage on the wall and lights were hanging in some place. I wondered what happened.

 _In a flash I was back in a memory I was running down the hall the ship was shaking like something was hitting us. I looked over my shouldered I was leading Lindsey by the hand she had a terrible look of horror over her face. The ship shook again and we both fell._

" _ **Lindsey you ok?" I said.**_

" _ **Y… Yeah I'm ok. How about you. Are you ok?" She said.**_

" _ **Yeah I'm fine we need to get to the flight deck." I said.**_

 __ _I got up and pulled Lindsey to her feet. As we continued down the hallway I could see explosions going off outside as we pasted by each window. Something was attacking us but? We got to the flight deck I could see Hughes was trying to get us away from what was attacking us they were moving too fast to out maneuver. I sat Lindsay in one of the control seats and buckled her in. Once she was secured I hopped in the cockpit and started to help Hughes._

" _ **Finally you got back I was having trouble getting us out of here." He said.**_

" _ **Sorry I'm here now what's the situation?" I said.**_

" _ **Multiple contacts of unknown origin. They are using weaponry that I have never seen before and they are wicked fast." He said.**_

 __ _Another explosion went off and half of the systems on the control console went dead._

" _ **Fuck I got no sensors here!" Hughes said.**_

" _ **Keep it together we'll get through this." I said.**_

" _ **David there is only one way that I see us getting through this." He said.**_

 _ **I turned to him and said, "No were not doing that we can't we devoted our lives to these people we can't just abandon them."**_

" _ **Sir, were not going to make it. They are holding us back. We need to let them go or no one is going to survive." He said.**_

" _ **Ah! Fine initiate undocking procedures!" I said.**_

" _ **Yes sir!"**_

 __ _I turned back in my seat and stared Lindsey in the eyes tears were rolling down her face. I got up from my seat and walked over to her. I knelt down and held on to her and as she was sobbing I could feel the ship detach from the housing modules._

" _ **May God have mercy on our souls." I said.**_

 __ _I let go of Lindsey and got back in my seat. I checked our speed and it had tripled in just a few seconds. From what sensors we had left I could see that the alien crafts were ignoring us and staying with the colonist's housing modules._

 _I started our course back to earth and set the ship on autopilot. I looked as Hughes and he had a look of regret on his face. What had we done? We had just left 50,000,000 people to die just to save our own lives._

" _ **David."**_

" _ **David."**_

" _ **David listen to me!" Hughes said.**_

" _ **Wha! Whats going on." I said shaking my head.**_

" _ **David you going to be ok? Come on its not your fault we had no choice. If we didn't detach from them we all were going to die." He said.**_

" _ **But at what cost we left them all to die we could have at least tried to evacuate as many people possible." I said.**_

 _ **Putting a hand on my shoulder Lindsey said, "David, Hughes is right there was nothing we could have done to save them. Don't blame yourself for all of this."**_

" _ **I guess both of you are right. I just didn't think we would lose so many people so fast." I said.**_

" _ **I know but we can't change what has already happened. Come on let's get you some sleep." She said.**_

" _ **I can't I need to stay up and pilot the ship." I said.**_

" _ **Hey don't worry about it. I got the piloting all under control. I'll call you if I need anything." Hughes said.**_

" _ **Alright." I said.**_

 __ _Lindsey took my hand and led me back to my quarters. As I walked inside she closed the doors and gave me a hug. Before I could do anything tears began to fall down my face. So many lives were entrusted to us to get them to their destination and now they are all gone. I wonder what's happening to them._

 _Lindsey led me to the bathroom and started a shower for me. She waited outside as I got undressed and soaked in the heat of the water hitting my bare skin. Once I was done got myself dressed and walked out to see Lindsey waiting with my bed made._

" _ **Get some sleep I will wake you when we're almost there." She said.**_

" _ **Okay." I responded while climbing in bed.**_

 __ _As I climbed into bed she started to hum to me and my eyes started to feel heavy. Next thing I know I was asleep. I awoke with a jump and I could see all of my stuff on the floor and ship felt like it was making quick turns. I quickly got out of bed and dressed, but when I reached the door it flung open and Lindsey fell right though and landed on top of me._

" _ **Lindsey you ok?" I asked.**_

" _ **Y-Yeah I'm ok I was coming to get you when they started to attack." She said.**_

" _ **Wait. Who started to attack?" I said.**_

" _ **The same people that attacked us yesterday it's the same ones. They tracked us here and now they want to finish the job." She said.**_

" _ **Not on my watch." I said.**_

 _I pulled Linsey up and we started down the hall to the flight deck. When we entered Linsey sat where she was yesterday and quickly sat in mine. The sensors showed that there were a dozen enemy ships following us. Without the colonists connected to us we were definitely faster and harder to hit, but they seem to gaining on us._

" _ **Hughes, status report." I said,**_

" _ **Not good Captain. We got 12 bogeys and I can't shake them." He said.**_

" _ **Where are we then? Can we get some help before they get to close." I said.**_

" _ **I've already tried and they seem to be jamming our signal were on our own here."**_

" _ **Then what is our current position?" I said.**_

" _ **We're near Mars but I don't know if we'll make it to earth." He said.**_

" _ **We're going to have to try." I said turning back to my controls.**_

 __ _As we got closer to earth and every blast we would take I would hear Lindsey starting to panic behind me. My mind started to panic of what if we don't make it, are we going to die, if we don't die what are they going to do to us. Before I could do anything Hughes started to cheer pointing out that were almost to earth. When there was a large explosion and we started to spin. We started to lose power and our coarse was changed._

" _ **Everyone hang on I'm trying to redirect us towards a safe location." I said.**_

" _ **Captain I've lost control of stabilizers 1 and 2, and stabilizers 3 and 4 are starting to crack we aren't going to make it." Hughes said.**_

" _ **There is one way some of us will survive." I said.**_

" _ **You don't mean. That means one of us will have to stay behind and make sure the ship has a soft enough landing for the others to survive." Hughes said.**_

" _ **That's correct." I said.**_

" _ **Wait! You mean one of us is going to die, but how is that even going to work?" Lindsey said.**_

" _ **Yes. One of us is staying and the other two will go into a cryo stasis." Hughes said.**_

" _ **Who's staying then?" Lindsey said.**_

" _ **I am. I'll stay and make sure you guys survive." I said.**_

" _ **No. With all due respect sir, but it should be me. You got more of a future than I do I got no one right now." Hughes said.**_

" _ **David please don't do this. I need you." Lindsey said as she started to cry.**_

" _ **I'm sorry both of you, but this is my job and my call. Hughes initiate cryo protocol." I said**_

" _ **Yes sir." He said.**_

 _I got out of my chair and started to pull the seat back. Underneath was a cryo pod ready to be used. I looked at Lindsey and tears in her eyes as she walked over. She gave me a hug and a kiss as I lowered her into the pod. Once the pod closed she made a "I love you" sign with her hands. The next second she was frozen. I closed the hatch and watched as Hughes began to open up his pod._

" _ **It was a pleasure working with you sir." Hughes said.**_

" _ **No the pleasure was all mine." I said.**_

 __ _As he climbed into his pod another explosion went off and shuck the entire ship. I looked at the control panels and saw that the 4_ _th_ _stabilizer was hit and we were out of control. Hughes had gotten out of the pod and began to help take control of the ship._

" _ **Hughes. I gave you an order. What are you doing get in the pod." I said.**_

" _ **Sorry sir, but we all know that its impossible for someone to pilot this ship with one stabilizer alone. It's better with two people." He said.**_

" _ **You know what this means right." I said.**_

" _ **Yes sir. I do." He said.**_

" _ **Alright then let's get this over with shall we." I said.**_

" _ **Sir Yes sir." he said.**_

 _I pulled back on the control stick and started to direct the ship towards a softer landing area. As we watched the earth get closer and closer all I could feel is regret for not doing so much more before I died. Lindsey please live on for the both of us._


	2. Ch2 Being Found

Chapter 2: Being Found

In a flash I was back in the wreck of my old ship and I remember that Lindsey was still in the pod before the crash. I ran back to the flight deck and pulled my seat back to see if the pod was undamaged. There was too much dust on the pod I couldn't see inside so I brushed the dust off. There was nothing for me to see she was gone.

" **She must have survived the crash and escaped. I hope." I said.**

There was a loud crash coming from the hallway from where I came from. As I turned to see what is was a flash of light hit me and I was stunned for a second. When my vision there was nothing there. Whatever flashed me it was gone now. Walking down the hallway I noticed what fell that it was a canister, I picked it up and put it back where I thought it was. When I stepped away I felt like something was watching me. When I turned I found a floating what looked to be a robotic eye in a miss shaped shell. It looked at me for a second then it scanned me. Once it was finished it flew around me like it knew me.

" **At last I finally found you." It said.**

" **Woah! You can talk." I said.**

" **Why of course I can talk guardian I'm your ghost." It said.**

" **Wait a second, guardian. What's a guardian? And what do you mean "your ghost"?" I said.**

" **Let me introduce myself. I'm ghost a companion to a specific guardian. I will give you advice and tactical support if needed, among other thing. The traveler the one that chooses the guardians has chosen you and has given me and the light to you." Ghost said.**

" **What is the light?" I said.**

" **The Light is the Travelers gift to all guardians. It allows anyone to perform powerful abilities that no normal person could do. The guardians are supposed to protect the ones that can't protect themselves." It said.**

" **I see and this… Traveler has chosen me to be a guardian. Why me? What did I do to deserve this "gift"? I feel like it's unfair. My best friend is dead, the women that I love it gone, and I don't even know if I'm supposed to be even alive." I said.**

Before the ghost could respond to me it began to scan the room. When it reached the pod that Lindsey had been in it stopped and scanned it again.

 **Ghost floated in front of me and said, "I have some good news."**

" **What's the good news?" I said.**

" **After scanning the entire room I noticed that there is traces of light from another guardian here." It said.**

" **Really can you tell who it was?" I said.**

" **No but I can tell you it originated in that pod." It said.**

" **That… That must be Lindsey. She's alive has to be right." I said.**

" **Yes of coarse if she was chosen to be a guardian then she will be at the last city protecting the last of humanity." It said.**

 **Jumping up I said, "That's great let's go."**

" **Wait a second." It said.**

It was too late, there was nothing that Ghost could say that could stop me from leaving and getting to this Last City except… the wreck of my old ship shook as an explosion goes off down the hall. As I looked down these weird creatures walked through the opening inspecting what they discovered. I stopped and dove back inside the flight deck trying not to make a noise.

" **What are those thing?" I said.**

" **The Fallen they are scavengers of technology. On their home planet they would worship technology that they have scavenged." The Ghost said as it flew next to me.**

" **Are they hostile or friendly? If not what can I do about fighting them?" I said.**

" **They are definitely hostile they will attack anyone besides other fallen. As I can see you don't have any weapons but I can give you your first ability now and this could be like a practice for using it." Ghost said.**

" **Ok. Lay it on me what do I get?" I said.**

" **Depends on what class you choose. There are three classes there are Titan, Warlocks, and Hunters. Which one do you want to be?" it said.**

 **As the Fallen got closer I quickly said, "Titan! I choose Titan."**

" **Congrats it's a proud honor to be a Titan." He said.**

" **Ok skip the monologue and give me the ability so I can defend myself." I said.**

" **Oh right, right." It said.**

The Ghost flew back a bit and started to scan my entire body. As it did this I could feel this power growing inside me that I needed to release. I looked down at my hand and purple aura appeared in my hand and then around my body. I looked at Ghost and gave a big smile.

" **Oh this is going to be fun." I said.**

Running from cover I rushed the first Fallen, but before I reached my target he raised his gun shot. I lifted my arm as a reflex and the aura changed to what I needed. The aura changed into a shield and blocked the shot. I ran up to it and smashed my shield into its chest causing him to fly into the wall. I spun around and hit my next target and sending it flying. The rest of my enemies formed a wall and raised their weapons to fire. I don't know how but I charged the wall of Fallen and threw the shield at them. For a second, I thought oh great I just threw my only weapon that I had and I'm going to die now.

Yet that's not what happened, the shield flew and hit one but in turn with the first target he took out others while he was flying. It gave me the chance to attack them once more. I jumped into the air and as I was about to punch one of them my shield returned. I forced them to retreat and head back down the hall where others were waiting.

(Fire Team Alpha POV)

Fire team Alpha was in orbit getting ready to embark on their mission. They just need to receive orders from The Tower to proceed.

" **Alright guys listen up. Orders just came in we need to investigate a large activity of Fallen out in sector 7, the nuclear wasteland." James said.**

" **Roger copy that." Kate said.**

" **Woah, wait. Sector 7. Where in sector 7?" Lindsey said.**

" **Satellite images shows that they are converging on an old earth colonist crash site." James said.**

" **What! I need to get down there." Lindsey said.**

" **Wait! What's wrong Lindsey?" Kate said.**

It was too lateshe had already moved from formation and quickly made her way down to the surface. Once she was through the atmosphere her Ghost was warning her about the high levels of radiation that she was entering.

" **Lindsey slow down we need to assess the situation and do some recon before we go in guns a blazing." James said.**

" **No time there is someone down there he needs our help." Lindsey said.**

" **Wait. He? What are not telling us Lindsey?" Kate said.**

" **Yeah. What's going on here Lindsey what are you not telling us?" James said.**

 **Increasing her speed Lindsey said, "Fine it's just that I came from sector 7. So I'm hoping that it's someone that I know from before all of this."**

 **Pulling alongside Kate said, "Lindsey it's good to hope but don't get your hopes up to high."**

 **James pulled up and said, "I'm with Kate on this one. Who says it's going to be anyone that you know, and if it is someone that you know will they even remember you. It's rare for someone to remember their past."**

" **I know but I'm still going to look." Lindsey said.**

' **I hope its David. Please Traveler let it be him.' Linsey thought.**

As they closed in on the old crash site they noticed that there was smoking coming from the distance. There were twelve Fallen ships closing in on the site from the east and ten more ships from the west both James and Kate split off to take them down before they got to their destination. While Lindsey was clear to move in on the site before the Fallen can do anything else.

Lindsey set her ship to hover over the site while her ghost transmatted her down to the entrance. It felt strange when she landed the sensors for the radiation stopped. Her ghost scanned the area and found that there was no radiation present in the area, but there was something in the ship that was draining the radiation.

" **Strange all the radiation must have been absorbed somehow. That must be what the Fallen are after." It said.**

" **I agree. Let's find it before they do and take it back to the tower." She said.**

She took position at the entrance of the crash site looked like someone just took a bomb and blown a hole to the side of the ship. She stepped inside with her gun at the ready, but there was nothing there so far. As she explored the old ship she noticed blast marks from Fallen weaponry.

" **Could there possibly infighting for whatever they are looking for?" I said.**

" **Not sure, but it could possibly other faction houses fighting for the object." Ghost said.**

She had reached an intersection and noticed more marks of fighting and blood on the walls. The trail of destruction led to the right where there were faint sounds of Fallen screaming and yelling. Lindsey started into a light jog down the hall when she noticed a room to her left. There was a name printed on the doo it read "Co-Piolet Hughes". She felt sad when she remembered her lost friend, and when she looked inside everything looked undisturbed.

There was a small explosion down the hall she turned in the direction from where she was going. She could see flashes of fighting and shadows of Fallen running. Continuing on down the hall she reached an intersection where there were four dead Fallen.

" **Ghost scan the bodies find out what killed them?" She said.**

" **Alright give me one moment." Ghost said.**

As the ghost traveled the room Lindsey felt like there was a presence here. It felt like void energy passed through this room. Her ghost let her know that it was finished and relayed what it found.

" **It's strange these Fallen died not by gun fire, but died from being beaten to death." Ghost said.**

" **What? Beaten to death? Your telling me that there is something in here able to take on all of these Fallen without guns." She said.**

" **That's correct and it's not something it's who. I'm reading Void energy mixed with Light. A Guardian did this and whoever it is, is on a rampage.**

" **Lindsey come in. Lindsey do you read." Kate said over the radio.**

" **I copy go ahead." She said.**

" **The Fallen are sending in reinforcements you need to get out of there." Kate said.**

" **I can't there is a fresh Guardian in here I need to save whoever it is." She said.**

" **Copy that hurry up and lets go." Kate said.**

(David's POV)

This new shield that the Ghost gave him was fantastic. None of these Fallen guys could touch him. Every single time they tried something he would just throw his shield and kill them. On the plus side if they did manage to try and hurt me the Ghost is able to heal me.

" **David there is someone here. I'm reading signs of something just entered the ship." Ghost said.**

" **Who is it?" I said.**

" **Possible Guardian. I'm not sure the Fallen are jamming us somehow I can't get a good signal." Ghost said.**

" **Then direct me to the signal and we'll see what it is." I said.**

" **Good idea it's down in that direction." It said looking down the hall.**

As I made my way down the hall, the aura disappeared and my shield disappeared too. Its done this a couple times where I need to wait for it to recharge. It only takes a few minutes, but this is the only true time when the Fallen try to take me down. As I waited I could hear footsteps coming towards me. I ducked behind the corner waiting for my enemy to come around the corner.

(Lindsey's POV)

The Ghost warned me that the fighting had stopped and whatever we were tracking had stopped moving and was coming from around a corner. Getting closer to the corner I could smell the scent of fresh Fallen Blood. I put my rifle away getting ready for hand to hand combat.

(David's POW)

I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer until they were stopped around the corner. Now is my chance I sprung around the corner ready to take down whoever I needed, but instead of me doing the fighting I felt something hit me in the gut. I looked down and all I could see was a fist landing in my gut then another series of blows so fast I could not counter any of them. I fell to my knees unable to move I hurt so bad all I could do was watch as my enemy ready a kick to my face, but stopped before they did their finally blow. All could barely hear anything my ears had been ringing from being hit so many times.

" **David is that you?" the stranger said.**

" **Yes but how do you know my name." I said.**

" **Silly you don't recognize me. Well I guess who would with this helmet on right." The stranger said.**

As the stranger pulled their helmet off I was shocked with what I saw. It was Lindsey she was alive and she also kicked my ass hard. She gave me a hand and helped me up, but before I could anything she collided giving me a kiss.

" **How are you alive? I saw your body when my ghost found me. You were just bones in a uniform." She asked.**

" **I don't know. All I remember is being in the crash then waking up here." I said.**

" **I think I can explain that. When I revived you, you were all bones. The traveler took the energy from the radiation around the ship and used it to regenerate everything." Ghost said.**

" **So that's why there was no radiation when I got here. Well you better be careful since you don't have armor." Lindsey said.**

" **Of course I will when aren't I being careful." I said.**

" **Um the crash." She said.**

" **But I was being careful I crashed here didn't I and that was a sacrifice I knew what I was doing." I said.**

" **Ok, ok but let's get out of here I got a team waiting for us." She said.**


	3. Ch3 A New Home and Family

Chapter 3: A New Home and Family

We turned to leave and found that the Fallen had started to bombard the entire crash site. Both of the ghosts advised that we run to the exit. As we ran we could see remaining Fallen trying to escape as well but many of them were being killed from falling debris and the actual explosions. As we reached the exit all we could see was explosions coming from the enemy ships.

 **Taking cover behind the hull of the ship Lindsey yelled into her radio, "James, Kate what's going on out here. Where did all of these Fallen ships come from?"**

" **They are coming from every direction and we can't hold them back." James said.**

" **Yeah whatever you did down there really pissed these guys off." Kate said.**

" **Yeah I know not really my fault, but we'll handle it." Lindsey said.**

" **Lindsey can you patch me through the comms. It would be a good idea that I could communicate with your team too." I said.**

" **Alright give me one sec. Ghost patch David into our comms network." Lindsey said.**

" **On it." It said.**

As my ghost started to receive their signals all I could really hear was the constant fighting up in the air and screams and cheers from her team.

" **Ghost is there a way to filter the incoming signal I can't really concentrate." I said.**

" **Yes there is let me adjust the signal." It said.**

The changes started and all I could here were voices from her team. Lindsey pulled on my arm and pointed to a ship that was hovering near the ground 100 yards away.

" **Alright here is the plan you're going to run to the ship and I'm going to cover you. Your ghost is going to transmat you into the ship and you're going to wait for me to transmat in then we will leave.**

" **Alright don't let me get shot." I said.**

" **Ok on three! One. Two. Three!" she screamed.**

I ran from the ship and was already being met my shots coming from the Fallen ships above. I went from crater to crater dogging their shots. I had to wait for their focus to leave me and focus on Lindsey. I waited for a good two minutes when I saw an opening I jumped from my position and continued to run for the ship. When I was only fifteen yards away time seemed to slow down when I watched as a rocket traveled at high speed right at me. The rocket made impact on the ground in front of me launching me into the air, but before I hit the ground I was immediately transported into the cockpit of Lindsey's ship. I looked out the window and I could see that she was starting to get surrounded in a panic I started to press buttons and knobs until the ship started up.

A joystick came out of the floor and a targeting ridicule appeared on the screen. I aimed for the closest Fallen soldier and hit the button. From the screen I could see the bullets hitting the ground as they traveled to their targets. I reached for this stick on the right it seemed to be a thruster. I inched it forwarded seeing that my hunch was correct the ship indeed moved forward giving me a chance to help Lindsey.

" **Anyone copy. Who is in Lindsey's ship?" James said.**

" **I copy. This is David I'm giving Lindsey covering fire as she makes her way over to the ship." I said.**

" **Roger, copy that." James said.**

" **Can we get a quick bombing run over on the right flank. They seem to be trying to get past her and catch her by surprise." I said.**

" **On it making a pass in 3… 2… 1… NOW!" Kate said.**

All I could see was a dark shape fly over and leaving a ball of fire behind it killing the Fallen. Lindsey saw a chance and started for the ship. Giving more covering fire she was able to Transmat into the ship in the co-pilots seat.

" **Um David. That's kind of my seat can we switch." She said.**

" **Yeah sorry I only landed here then started to cover you."**

Moving back I watched as Lindsey started to press random buttons and switches and it seemed more systems came to life. The ship turned with Lindsey's motions and started to gets some altitude away from the fight. James and Kate took their places alongside Lindsey's I could see them wave and I waved back.

" **Alright guys great work. Especially you David for being a fresh Guardian you seem to know your way around a ship." James said.**

" **That's because he was a pilot before he died. One of the best on earth and earned the right to pilot that Golden age colony ship." Lindsey said.**

" **Wait you were the one that piloted that large ship?" Kate said being very curious.**

" **Now hold on guys lets back to the Tower and report to Zavala. Then you can probe him for answers after I'm done with him." She said.**

" **Roger copy that." James said.**

" **Aww alright. Oh Lindsey don't break him yet he's going to have training soon." Kate said.**

 **Tapping Lindsey's shoulder I said, "Um what does she mean about that?"**

" **Don't worry about it. You're going to have fun. Now I need to contact The Tower. Tower 1 this is Alpha 2, we have mission accomplished and are our way back." She said.**

" **Alpha 2 this is Tower 1, roger on mission complete. Report back to Zavala, Ikora, and Cade they want to debrief you on what you have found." they said.**

" **Roger copy that." She said.**

I looked out the window and watched as the ground passed by. There were ruins of the old world that we flew over. I couldn't believe that the world has changed so much. The farther we went the more cities we saw and whole oceans that were all dried up. I looked at Lindsey and wondered if she had changed or is she the same. She had to be the same I mean she remembers me and what we were before the crash.

" **Hey David we're almost to the tower now if you look out the window you can start seeing the wall the surrounds the city." She said.**

" **Really?" I said.**

" **Yep." She said.**

Looking out the window I could see a large shape out in the distance spanning a vast distance. It had to be a huge wall if we could see it from where we were. As we got closer I could see smaller objects leaving this shape. Must have been ships like Lindsey's leaving on missions.

" **Tower 1 this is Alpha2 on approach requesting permission to land." Lindsey said.**

" **Roger that Alpha2 you are clear to land in hanger three. Welcome Home!" Tower1 said.**

" **Roger copy that moving to Hanger three. It's good to be home!" Lindsey said.**

The ship flew into one of the hangers on a lower level of the wall near this singular tower. As we landed I could see other ships different in shape and style were being worked on by these engineers. Transmatting out of the ship I noticed that many of the people working had stopped and were staring as us.

" **Um what are they starring at?" I said**

" **You. They are starring at you." She said.**

" **Me. Why me what did I do." I said.**

As I finished saying that most of the people went back to what they were doing, but some stayed and welcomed me to the tower. I could see Lindsey on a set of stairs waiting for me she was laughing at how distracted I was with everyone wanting to meet me. They finally let me though and I was to join Lindsey on the stairs she took my hand and led me up to this external observation area. Looking up we were near the base of this large tower.

The tower hung three enormous banners all with their own color and symbols. Looking around I could see looked like vendors selling armor and weapons to guardians. Many at which had their own style of armor.

 **I stopped and said, "Lindsey this place is amazing. How many Guardians are there here?"**

" **Hundreds. There are hundreds of Guardians and Non-Guardians, but that's not the best part." She said pointing up.**

" **Whoa." I said.**

Looking out of the city there was large white object floating above the city.

" **Lindsey what is that?" I said.**

" **That my love is the Traveler. The Traveler that gave you all of your powers and mine." She said.**

" **Really it's so huge. Why did it pick us to be Guardians?" I said.**

" **No one really knows why. Some say that it just randomly chose us and others say that The Traveler chose us to protect the universe from great evil that lurks in the shadows." She said.**

" **Interesting well I'm glad it chose us to be Guardians." I said.**

" **Me too. Shoot I almost forget we need to see Zavala, Ikora, and Cade. Come on were late." She said.**

Giving me a kiss she lead me to the entrance of The Tower pushed me into one of the elevators. As we traveled up to the top where we were met by to large guards one male and the other female. They both stood in front of these double doors. They looked at me then to Lindsey I wondered what they were going to do, but they stepped aside and let us through the doors.

Walking into the room I noticed that it was two stories tall with a large window looking out past the wall. The walls lined with computers and control consoles with people talking into headsets. Finally at the center of the room was a large table with three figures standing at the far end. One was a robot with a horn poking out of its four head. The second was a women with dark skin, her head was shaved, and wore purple robes. Finally the third was a large male with blue skin with white markings on his face and a shaved head. The three had been looking at a hologram of a recording of a battle that took place. Once they noticed us they stopped the recording and addressed us.

" **Ah Lindsey we were just review the battle footage impressive work you and your team did." The man with blue skinned man said.**

" **I agree, but it looks like you brought a friend with you." The women said.**

" **Yes I did. This is David, the Traveler had chosen him to be a new Guardian." Lindsey said.**

" **David great work out there buddy especially when you ran through Fallen fire and started to lay waste to them with Lindsey's ship. Names Cade I'm in charge of the Hunters. Over there," pointing to the women, "that's Ikora she is in charge of Warlocks. Finally the big man himself that is…" Cade was cut off.**

" **I'm Commander Zavala, I'm in charge of the Titans, but I'm also in charge of the entire Vanguard." Zavala said.**

" **It's a pleasure to meet you all, but what do I do now." I said.**

" **Now you train with a fire team or by yourself. Get stronger and make the Vanguard proud." Ikora said.**

" **Yeah, but now get some rest you had a very busy day. Am I right Zavala?" Cade said.**

" **Agreed I have a feeling you're going to make the Vanguard very proud." Zavala said.**

" **Thank you sir." I said.**

Lindsey grabbed my arm and led me back towards the door. As we got back in the elevator she held out her hand and her ghost appeared. In a second her entire armor had disappeared and she was left wearing street clothes. As she finished she turned to me and wrapped her arms around me. I returned the embrace feeling her warm body against mine, but once the doors opened she let me go and took my hand. Leading me down the street we past shop after shop most of them were selling food and other items and few were selling armor and weapons.

" **So Lindsey where are you taking me?" I said.**

" **Back to my place you got nowhere to stay so might as well stay with me and the others." She said.**

" **Others? Who else stays at your place?" I said.**

 **Giving me a kiss she said, "Just James, Kate and Kate's little sister Sarah. Fire teams tend to stay in the same home for a while."**

" **Oh ok. Well then lead the way." I said.**

We walked down the street for about three blocks before came to a stop near a two story building with a second floor balcony. Reaching for the door handle we could here feet stomping inside and a second later the door flew open and a women with a pick tank top and shorts came flying out of the door way tackling me and Lindsey.

" **Welcome back Lindsey how was the mission." Said the girl sitting on top of Lindsey.**

" **It was good Sarah but could you please get off of us we have a guest." Lindsey said.**

" **Oh a guest," she said getting up, "welcome my name is Sarah it's very nice to meet you."**

" **Its nice to meet you too Sarah my name is David." I said getting up from the floor.**

" **David here, is a fresh Guardian and an old friend of mine." Lindsey said.**

 **Getting a little close Sarah said, "Oh really an old friend eh. Well maybe I should show him around a bit."**

 **Getting in between Sarah and I Lindsey said, "Oh no you don't he's mine you can't have him yet."**

" **Yet? Wait what? How did this turn into a sharing David moment." I said.**

" **Trust me you'll like it. Especially because you'll be sharing with me. For now just go with it and maybe I'll let you have some fun later." Lindsey said.**

" **Um ok I guess I don't know if I like where this is going." I said.**

With Lindsey leading the way, we stepped into a cozy living room with a brick fireplace on the opposite side of the room. There were couches on the either side of the room with a wooden coffee table at the center. Sarah ran and jumped onto one of the couches and stretched her legs and arms out. Lindsey took the other couch but saved room for me next to her. As I sat down I noticed that there was a door way on the other side of the room. From what I could see it lead into a kitchen, where there was someone standing over a pot. It smelled like home before I left to be a pilot for the colonists.


End file.
